


像电影里那样

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parody, Porn Parody, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Avengers Ship Stucky, bucky remember most things, silliness, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: Tony找到了他想找的东西。屏幕上，穿着棕黑色衣服的士兵们在一辆坦克前和明显是主角的人一起大步前进着。他转向Clint。“好了，听着，是这样的：这些人，我管他们叫天才、英雄、上帝和救赎者，他们制作了一部电影，讲的是我们一直在想的事——队长和他的杀手小伙伴在干那种事。”或者是，Steve和Bucky偶然间看了一部以二战时期的他们为原型的小黄片，终于领悟了其中的暗示。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Like The Movies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105920) by [velleities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velleities/pseuds/velleities). 



生活中总有小事，那些琐碎的小欢愉；也有大事——像是和齐塔瑞军队以及一个来自阿斯嘉德的神作战——这里面也有好事，非常棒的事，但这些只是偶有发生。所以人应该有从小事中寻找乐子的本事，而这件小事就像从天而降一样落入了Tony的怀里。

Tony压低着声音念念有词地从楼梯上走了下来。他几乎是蹦跳着跃进了公共休息室，眼里闪烁着沾沾自喜的光芒。Clint正瘫在沙发右边，一条腿悬在地上，一副无聊透了的样子。

“哦，太好了，你在这啊。”Tony兴奋地说，双手合在一起搓了搓，“爆米花准备好了吗？”

Clint朝咖啡桌上示意了一下：那上面摆满了各种各样的碗，爆米花、薯条、奇多和立体脆堆得要溢出碗沿了，还有满满的一盘饼干，这些零食几乎要把咖啡桌给掩盖住了。

“完美！”Tony说。

他打开了大电视机，坐在沙发椅的靠背上，双脚放在座位上，伸手去摸遥控器。

“你看上去不是很兴奋。兴奋一点儿。”Tony嘘了他一声，调着频道，“这是可遇而不可求的。我是说，我还没看，我等着和你一起看，这样更好玩，但是我跳着查看了一下质量，真正的可遇而不可求。”

“你为什么不让我自己来判断呢？”Clint说，懒洋洋地在膝盖上打着节拍。

Tony找到了他想找的东西。屏幕上，穿着棕黑色衣服的士兵们在一辆坦克前和明显是主角的人一起大步前进着。他转向Clint。

“大家要么出去了要么在忙别的，所以我们绝不会被其他人发现，更不会有人来批评我们。”

Clint冲他竖起了两个大拇指。

“好了，听着，这是细节，”Tony说，他的兴奋之情像是马上就要溢出来了，“是这样的：这些人，我管他们叫天才、英雄、上帝和救赎者，他们制作了一部电影，讲的是我们一直在想的事——队长和他的杀手小伙伴在干那种事。”

Clint哼了一声。

“当然了，他们不能直截了当地这么说，这会涉及到版权和律师什么的，所以他们就管这个叫恶搞。”Tony说。

“一个恶搞小黄片。”Clint强调了一遍。

“一个恶搞成人情欲电影，”Tony纠正道，“他们换了个名字，去掉了特别明显的相似之处，但是保留了核心部分。战争兄弟，超级力量。但是没有血清，就只是普通的超级力量。”

“他们叫什么？”Clint瞥了一眼电视屏幕。

“Stephen和Jim。”

Clint笑了起来。

“好隐晦啊。”

“最棒的部分是什么你知道吗？”Tony兴高采烈地说，“从某些角度看，在灯光打对的情况下——大部分情况下灯光打的都非常对——他们看上去其实非常像亲爱的古板美国自由和俄罗斯老爷爷。”

“好吧，”Clint坐直了一点儿，“我有点兴趣了。”

“但是我们得保持低调，”Tony谨慎地说，“特别不能让Barnes知道。队长我可以搞定，但是Barnes可是一个未知因素。我知道我们已经有四个月没发生什么不愉快的小意外了，但是他几乎从来不和我对视，除非是在训练中，而通常那都是在他踹我屁股的时候。这令人非常不安。”

“说实话，你跟他说话的时候，基本上都是在找他麻烦，”Clint说，“放他一马吧。”

Clint喜欢Bucky。他们有一点惺惺相惜；或者也许就只是Clint在这个最近刚被洗脑的人身上看到了一种同类的气息。不管怎么样：Clint喜欢他。

 “好吧，我非常确定要是我去找他，跟他说，‘嘿，James，你知道你最好的朋友Steve吗？我们非常确定你爱上他了，他也爱上你了；我们一直在暗示点醒Steve——甚至还为此开了赌局。想对此说点什么吗？’——你觉得怎么样，这会让我在医院躺几天？”

“你误会他了，”Clint咧开嘴笑了，“实际上，他人还不错。”

“你什么变成Barnes专家了？”Tony噘着嘴问道。

“从我和他说话的那时候开始。”Clint说。

Tony不屑一顾地吐了一口气。

“你在躲着他。”Clint说。

“好吧，他脾气不好又沉默寡言，而且他杀了我的父母，”Tony的声音里有些恼羞成怒，“但是我妥协了，我展现了我的慷慨大方和宽宏大量，甚至还同意让Steve把他带到这里，和大家一起帮助他——我做的这一切，都是出自我这颗温暖的如金子般的心中的善意。我没必要喜欢他。放我一马，可以吗，Katniss？”

Clint咧开嘴笑了。

“好吧，好吧。让我们开始看电影吧。”

“这才是我喜欢的态度。”Tony说。

他转向电视屏幕，手指悬在‘播放’键上，他本来可以按下去的，但在他有所动作之前，一个听上去可疑地像是他的良心的声音响了起来：“为了所有美好和神圣——”

Tony一下子跳了起来，嘴巴因为负罪而微张着。他正准备蹦出一些借口，但是大脑却在这一刻卡住了，让他说不出话来。

Clint看着刚进来的两个人，眼睛诧异得瞪得老大。

“哦，看看谁在这！”Steve叫道，没有再继续阐述什么美好和神圣的东西。

Bucky跟在他身后走了进来，双手插在口袋里，一副不高兴的表情，嘴里微不可闻地在嘟囔着些什么。

“Steve！塔斯马尼亚魔鬼！你们不是——你们不是出去了吗，你们两个？购物还是......”Tony没再说下去，留下了一个疑问的尾巴，用尽自己现在所能聚集起来的精神力做出一副漠不关心的假象。

“是的，我们去给Sam买礼物了，”Steve说，示意了一下手里拿着的蓝色包装盒，“这比我想象中要快。我找到了一件完美的毛衣。”

“糟糕的。”Bucky干巴巴地说。

“完美的。”Steve坚定地纠正他道。

“为什么Sam可以得到礼物？”Clint尖着声音喊道，“我们大家都有份吗？”

“他的生日要到了。”Steve说着把那袋装着完美/糟糕的毛衣的袋子放在了地板上。

与此同时，Bucky径直朝咖啡桌走过来。他抓了一些奇多，一口吞了下去，然后倒在了沙发上，并且小心地避免了和Clint的身体接触。Clint低下头，掩盖住一个同情的苦脸。虽然Bucky这些天来的状态不错，但是从很多意义上来说他还在恢复中。他已经尽力表现的像是自己已无大碍，但是偶尔，他还是会回到以前那种万事皆疑的状态。举个例子：虽然他非常积极地训练自己去接受与他人随意的肢体接触，他还是没能把别人的触碰视为理所当然；他比较喜欢那些他知道即将会发生的肢体接触，以免自己因为所谓的膝跳反应而做出防卫动作。

除非这个人是Steve，这是当然。Clint压下一声窃笑。说到Steve，情况就完全不一样了；和Steve在一起，Bucky放松的不是一星半点儿。就好像他可以闻到这个男人的味道——就算Steve从他身后接近他，Bucky仍然能知道这是他，他的触碰不会让他肌肉紧绷，也不会让他反射性地跳开或做出其他什么过激行为。这是当然。

Clint对此非常尊重，但是Clint是Clint，在Steve向Tony解释Sam的生日实际上就是明天的时候，他动了动膝盖，撞到了Bucky的膝盖上。Bucky缩了缩，试着让自己保持不动。Clint转而把膝盖靠在了Bucky的膝盖上，带着一种坚决的、稳定的力度，像是要告诉他自己并不是威胁。这花了一点儿时间，但最后奏效了；Bucky呼出一口气；肩膀放松地垂了下来。

“你还好吗？”Clint低声问他。

“还好。”Bucky吸了一口气。

“那给我一个兄弟碰。”

Clint伸出一只手，手指蜷成一个拳头。

“兄弟碰。”Bucky不由自主地跟着重复了一遍，轻轻地用自己的指关节去碰了碰Clint的。

Clint一本满足地点了点头。Bucky是唯一一个愿意遵从Clint碰拳要求的人；Clint怀疑这是因为他不知道还该做出什么其他反应。

Steve和Tony，忽略了沙发上展现出的这一小小胜利，还在讨论Sam的生日。

“你当然应该提早告诉我这个，好了，现在的时间完全不够弄出一个隆重的party了！”

“我觉得Sam并不想要——”

“但还是有时间弄出一个普通party的，虽然没法像人们希望的那么特别，”Tony自言自语道，忽略了Steve，“复仇者party！耶！真可惜Thor不在这里。我们还要邀请谁呢？Sam在纽约还认识其他人吗？”

“Sam认识很多——”

但是Steve再次被忽略了。

“我？”Bucky拉着腔调说道。

“什么？你还需要特别邀请吗？”Tony问他，双臂合在胸前。

“我不是复仇者。”Bucky说。

“是啊是啊，你就继续这么自己骗自己吧，兄弟。”Clint拍了拍他的肩膀。

鉴于他们挨得那么近，这个动作看起来不仅没有到达预期的安慰效果，还显得非常尴尬。

Bucky呼出一口气，吹乱了他的一缕头发。他抓了一把奇多，气呼呼地瞪着地板。

“我要给他送点什么呢，他需要什么？”Tony问道，他对还等着播放的电影感到非常内疚，内疚到忘记了他对party的期待。

他转向Bucky，后者正在慢吞吞地嚼着奇多。

“你给他买了什么？”他问。

Bucky慢慢把视线挪到了Tony身上，嚼了嚼嘴里的东西，悠哉得不得了。

“我给Sam买了个喂鸟器，”他干巴巴地说，“你知道的，等他饿的时候用？因为他是......”——他顿了顿，为了营造一种戏剧效果——“猎鹰？”

Tony眨了眨眼睛。

“金属乐队（*美国乐队名）刚才说什么？”

“我还为Romanoff买了一个蜘蛛驱散喷雾，”Bucky加了一句，“用来驱赶蜘蛛。无毒的。等我们下次格斗的时候我就拿来喷她......也许我应该先想清楚再买；她说不定会把我的眼睛挖下来。”

Tony瞪着他，嘴巴张得大大的，完全不理会Steve的坏笑和Clint敬佩的神情。

最后，他终于开口了，有点恼怒：“看到没，你不能就这么随随便便地讲这种事，因为要是这样的话，我马上就要开始喜欢你了，这难道不会成为一桩悲剧吗？”

Tony停了停，双手叉着腰，思考着什么，然后抬起了下巴。

“鹰眼呢？”

Bucky挑了挑眉毛。

“他也是一只鸟，”Tony说，“算是吧，反正跟鸟有关。”

“才不呢，兄弟，我，他很尊重我的。”Clint说，从Bucky手上拿走了他最后一点奇多，也马上就失去了Bucky可能对他抱有的所有尊重。

Bucky瞪了他一眼。

“一把弹弓，”他低着声音说，“Peter Pan的那种。好吧——精确点来说，是《捉鬼小精灵》（*美国喜剧片）里的那种。”

Tony哼了一声。

“我要把这个当做他的生日礼物，”Bucky转向Clint，“你的生日是什么时候？”

“队长呢？”Tony问道，觉得有点好笑。

Bucky歪了歪脑袋，做出一副认真思考的样子。

“去看看他放内裤的抽屉就知道了，”他最后开口道，“镶着亮片的星星内裤。非常可爱。”

Steve动了动，发出一声不怎么高兴的哼哼。Clint笑了起来。

“Tony呢？”

“不，不，不，别说——”Tony摆了摆手，“我想要他给我一个惊喜。”

Bucky耸了耸肩。Tony甩了甩脑袋，嘴唇扭曲成一个笑容，但是他拒绝让它浮现出来。

“说真的？这就是Barnes在冬日战士的面具下的样子？这真令人难以接受。”

Steve看了一眼屏幕；表情放松了下来。

“你们在看电影？”

Tony和Clint却一下子清醒了过来。

“哦，还是二战电影？”Steve一副轻快的样子。

他漫不经心地倒在沙发上，在Bucky身边，尽可能和他的每一部分都接触到了。不出意料，Bucky连眉头都没皱。

“你不会——你不会喜欢的。”Tony努力挣扎道。

“但这是讲二战的！”Steve叫道，抓了一把爆米花。

“‘在第二次世界战争期间，’”他读着屏幕上的字幕，“‘童年伙伴Stephen和Jim变成了携手并肩的战争兄弟，一起对抗时间和他们自己的良心。曾经的后巷男孩们变成了战场领导，他们为了生存挣扎，最终找到了救赎。’好吧，这听上去还不错。”

“才不，”Tony有点僵硬地说，挥了挥手，“你不会喜欢的。”

“这电影可能，有点，非常不现实。”Clint试着帮忙圆场。

“而且这里面可能涉及到暴力。是的，非常血腥的暴力，”Tony尴尬地碎碎念着，“这——这对那孩子不好”——他冲Bucky点了点头。

Bucky给了他一个标志性的死亡射线。

“说真的吗？”Steve说。

“这个电影分了级，呃，NC-17。”Clint补救道。

“但是这很好啊，这也许意味着它比较现实，”Steve说，又抓了一大把爆米花，“我喜欢看讲那个时期的现代电影——里面的错误多到不可思议。”

“我是说，我们可以看点别的。”Tony继续垂死挣扎。

“来吧，Tony，”Steve笑着说，“我们接受得了。”

Tony和Clint交换了一个眼神。Tony的表情清清楚楚地写着‘接受挑战’。Clint诧异地眨了眨眼睛，开始疯狂地摇头。

“好吧。”Tony说。

他继续无视了Clint，让自己舒服地倒进扶手椅里。

“别说我们没有警告过你。但是话说回来，也许你可以从中得到些灵感。”

“你是说他们的策略吗？战略？”Steve问道。

“是的，他就是这个意思。”Clint快速接过话，“策略。”

“现在闭嘴吧。”Tony说着按下了‘播放’键。

“Steve，”Bucky在几分钟后慢吞吞地开口了，“那个叫Stephen的男的，他看起来......非常像你——他的发型和体型还有其他的。你是不是也有一件那样的外套......？”

“是的。”Steve肯定了他的猜测。

Bucky对他在九头蛇之前的回忆都有些谨慎。他现在能记起来大部分事了，但他也做过很多梦，读到过很多故事。到了最后，他开始厌倦那些他以为是记忆的事，他不确定那些确实是他的记忆，还是他睡梦的一部分，又或者是他想象出来的故事。Steve则变成了他私人的回忆录旁白，帮他扫清那些模糊的部分，把这些记忆和那些更大的部分融合在一起。

Clint和Tony交换了一个高深莫测的眼神，他们被Bucky天真的言论逗乐了。

“我也是这么想Jim的，”Steve说，“你看他的发型还有那件蓝色的外套，就跟你以前那件一样！”

“好吧，你知道的，”Tony巧言善辩道，“很多年轻的电影制片人也许都是从史密森尼展览中得到灵感的，关于你们那时候的生活。”

“说的也是。”Steve相信了。

“没错，别说话了。”Tony说。

“他会一直照看我的后背。”屏幕上，Stephen正在对他的战友说，眼睛盯着Jim，后者离他有一段距离，正在认真地磨着匕首，“我打过的所有架，Jim都在。我以前很没用——志气倒是很高，但是实力却不够。”

“这让我想起了一个我认识的人。”Bucky压低声音嘟囔着。

Steve不满地弹了弹舌头。

“但是他每次都在，”Stephen还在说，“他会搞定所有的事，就好像这就是他的职责一样。但是有一天，事情突然搞砸了。他们人太多了。他们是冲着我来的，他在试图保护我，结果他倒下了。Jimmy。他的头摔得很重。我以为他要死了，我以为我要失去他了”——他再次看向Jimmy——“那一刻我对自己说，够了。我不能一直这样将他置于危险之中。我对自己说，是时候让我来保护他了，哪怕一次也好。”

Clint感觉到Bucky在他身边有些别扭地动了动。

“所以我就训练、训练、训练。看看我。”

Stephen抖了抖他的肌肉。它们非常硕大。

“所以，男孩们，努力可以带来你想要的任何东西。或者说——基本上任何东西。”他有些难过地纠正了一下自己的话，渴慕地看着Jim。

Jim注意到他的凝视，露出一个小小的、歪着嘴巴的笑容。Stephen叹了一口气。

“Jimmy！”他叫道，“快把你的屁股挪过来，我们在讨论战略！”

“去他的战略，中午吃什么，这才是我想知道的。”其中一个士兵说。

“豌豆汤。”Jim说，加入了他们。

Tony和Clint因为他们的两位老兵房客异口同声感慨出的‘豌豆汤！’差点跳了起来。

“还记得我们曾经——”

“是的！”Bucky叫道。

“那可真是——”

“恶心透了！还有Morita——”

“上帝啊，别提了！”

“他们现在开始帮对方接话了吗？”Tony抱怨道。

“我觉得他们是在读对方的大脑。”Clint说。

“我们现在还有豌豆汤！”Tony说，毫无必要地提高了一点儿声量。

“是的，但是我打赌现在它尝起来更像食物了吧。”Bucky说，与此同时，Steve在旁边喃喃着：“我从二战之后就没再吃过豌豆汤了。”

“等等！”Steve的注意力重新回到了电影上，“他们要去——”

“我们也去过那里了，对吧？”Bucky说。

“是的，是的，我们去过那里。”Steve肯定道。

“是不是就是Dum Dum得了肺炎的那次？”Bucky问道。

“他没有，Bucky，”Steve温柔地说，“你以为那是肺炎，但实际上他只是重感冒。”

“没错，”Bucky点了点头，“我们还守着他一起过了夜？”

“我——这个。”Steve清了清嗓子，注意到Tony和Clint都在看着他。

电影里的士兵们正在讨论战略，为接下去的战斗做武装。

“你坚持要求某人要这么做的，因为你以为他得了肺炎，你很害怕因为——因为......”——他深吸了一口气，语气干巴巴的，像在背诵什么事实——“因为有一次你得了肺炎，差点就要死了。”

他吞咽了一下，觉得嗓子很干。

“当他们俘虏我的时候。”Bucky说。

“是的，”Steve说，声音放低了些，“你坚持这么做，所以我就守着他，因为我不会生病。他一整个晚上都在咳嗽，我完全没办法睡觉，你后来还来查看了一下我们，因为你就是个大麻烦”——Bucky因为这个笑了笑，眼睛还盯着地板，脸上的神色因为Steve的回忆柔软了下来——“然后你决定要陪着我，反正我也没办法睡觉。”

Bucky点了点头。

“就是这样。”他轻声说。

然后是短暂的安静，背景衬着电影里战斗的喊声。

“然后呢？”Tony突然发问道。

Steve转向他。

“什么？”

“然后发生了什么？”Tony问，他被他们的故事吸引了。

“他——痊愈了。”Steve有点别扭地说，“就只是重感冒而已。”

他转向屏幕。

“这看上去更像是在打架，而不是打仗。”

“因为预算有限。”Tony突然说。

电视上，Jim被一把枪柄打中了头，倒下了，失去了意识。Stephen冲向附近的敌人；他们向后退去，踩到了Jim和其他受伤的士兵。

“Ouch。”Clint在一边嘟囔。

到处都是尖叫、硝烟，一片茫然，等一切都尘埃落定了，还站着的就只剩下Stephen和他的五个下属了。

“发生了什么？”Stephen喊道，双手撑在膝盖上，重重地喘着气。

“敌人抓住他们了。”有人回答他，“我们所有的受伤士兵。”

Stephen一下子抬起了头。

“Jimmy？”

那个士兵点了点头，严肃地抿了抿嘴唇。

“我们要把他们救回来，”Stephen说，眼神坚定，“现在就去。”

Bucky僵住了；Steve和Clint都感觉到了。正注意着他反应的Tony也感觉到了。

这一幕拍得并不好，就目前为止所有的画面比较而言；没有好的对白，演员的演技也不好；但它恰好能令人产生高度的共鸣。

“告诉过你有暴力画面了。”Tony说，但是声音里却没有刻薄的意思。

“那时候很多人都被俘虏过，”Bucky一副云淡风轻，却语带隐忍地说，“那是战争。”

“我找到你了。”屏幕上的Stephen吸了一口气，救起了半昏迷着的Jim。

“哦，太好了。”Tony说。

就当其他受伤的士兵也一起被营救了好了。反正制片人也不在乎这个。下一幕Stephen走进了Jim的帐篷，手上拿着食物。Jim要么是正在等他，要么就是导演并不擅长设置场景。

“给你带了吃的来，”Stephen说，“炖牛肉。”

“炖牛肉！”Steve和Bucky异口同声喊道。

“还有土豆。”Stephen加了一句。

“土豆！”Steve和Bucky无比羡慕地喊道。

“上帝啊！”Tony表达了自己的不满。

“他们就是会为食物感到兴奋，随他们去吧。”Clint说，他被逗乐了。

“我真担心我会失去你。”Stephen对Jim说。

他们的气氛很好。Clint直勾勾地看着Tony。这也许就是这部电影‘成人’部分的开始了。

“看看那床。”Steve说，“就和我们曾经的一样。”

“如果我们有床的话。”Bucky评论道。

“真是太冷了，不是吗？”屏幕上的那个Jim说，Stephen表示赞同。

Steve也表示了赞同：“确实很冷，是真的。一直都很冷。”

“来吧，让我和你躺在一起。这样会暖和点。”Stephen表示。

这对于看电影的Steve和Bucky来说又是一个可以引起共鸣的地方，他们两个坐直了身体，喊道“是的！就是这样！”和“我们以前也会这么做！”

“在他还是小个子的时候。”Bucky和大家分享了这个，重新躺回到沙发上去。

“是的，在我还是小个子的时候，”Steve说，“我总是在感冒或发烧，Bucky会来和我睡在一起帮我取暖——他很热（hot）。”

Tony猛地抬起了头，速度之快让他拉到了肌肉。Steve注意到了，结巴了一下。

“我是说——像火炉一样。热得像火炉。体温。”

“好吧，我得说，”Bucky冷淡地说，“在其他意义上来说也很热。我是男人中的男人，女人眼中的男人，城里的男人。很显然。”

“男人中的男人？”Tony尖锐地问道。

“正如这俗话所说。”Bucky说，忽略了Tony发问的深意。

但是Steve，一个听过数不清的“你男朋友去哪了？”的问题的人，通常这问句后面还跟着“也许去杀小猫咪了？”或是“去踩小雏菊了吗？”诸如此类，听出了他的言下之意。他瞪了Tony一眼，转过去看屏幕了。

这个举动实在算不得幸运，因为电影里的发展正在进入白热化。

“我以为我要永远失去你了，”Stephen正在说，他的嘴巴离Jim的耳朵很近，“我想到我还有那么多话没对你说，那么多事没对你做，还有那么多决定没做，这真是太不值了。不应该压抑着不对你说；不应该压抑着不对你做。”

“说的没错，在战争期间你确实会经常这样想。”Steve说。 

Jim转过头去看Stephen；没有任何预警，Stephen突然张开嘴巴，用一个湿哒哒的吻袭击了他。

Bucky的眼睛瞪得有原来的十倍那么大；Steve看上去好像被空气呛住了。Tony咧开嘴笑了；Clint歪着脑袋，他的兴趣达到了顶峰。

“我一直希望你能这么做。”Jim在屏幕上吸着气说，然后继续把Stephen拉进他们那唇齿相依、香舌共舞的亲热环节中。

房间里唯一的声音就是他们啧啧的口水交换声。

Bucky发出一声像是被扼住的声音。他的脸变得可疑地苍白起来。

Steve的脸则是可疑地红了。

Clint感受到了极其恶劣的狂喜。他凑过去抓过了盛着立体脆的碗，开始非常讨人厌地大声咀嚼起来。他甚至还分给了Tony一些——他就是这么讨人嫌。

然后他们开始脱衣服了。Stephen的动作很激动，而Jim大部分都在因为调情的愉悦而咯咯笑着。

“脱裤子，脱裤子，脱裤子，”Clint压着声音喊着，“脱下来了！”

“哇哦，”Tony也兴奋地叫道，“这个Stephen确实很令人叹为观止。”

Jim愉悦地呻吟出声，Stephen咬着他的耳朵，让他喘起气来。

“啊，真有爱。”Clint说。

在接下去的几分钟里，房间里的就只剩下舔舐、喘气、低哼和呻吟的声音了。

Stephen大汗淋漓、筋疲力尽、全身通红地倒在Jim的胸膛上。

“好吧，这可真......”他说。

“比我梦到的好多了。”Jim说，爱抚着Stephen的头发。

“你梦到过这个？”Stephen不敢相信地问他。

Bucky发出了一声奇怪的声音；不由自主的，就像一只被呛住的猫咪。

Steve担忧地瞥了他一眼。

“而让我美梦成真竟然只需要一群混蛋把我俘虏了就行了。”Jim坏笑着说。

“我们可真是太戏剧化了，不是吗？”Stephen说，轻啄着Jim的胸口。

“我们应该睡觉了。”Jim轻声说，“明天还要去碾压那个步兵团呢。你说的。”

“是我说的。”Stephen说，不怎么情愿地想要离开Jim身边。

“留下来。”Jim低声说。

Tony吹了声口哨。

“他们可真是天造地设的一对啊，”他说，双手拍在一起，“Steve，Stephen的脸长得跟你可真像，特别是他把脸埋在那个Jimmy的肩膀上的时候。”

谢天谢地，下一幕就变成了第二天早上的战略会议；最重要的是，每个人的衣服都好好地穿在身上。

Jim正在因为Stephen的一个笑话而开怀大笑着。

“你们知道吗，我可以发誓，”Clint说，用手上的一个立体脆示意了一下，“我看到过Bucky在大笑的时候会像那样皱鼻子，就一次。他看上去就像一只小猫咪，所以我才注意到的。那可真可爱。”

“我不像小猫咪。”Bucky阴沉沉地嘟囔着，眼睛还盯着屏幕。

“好吧，就那么一次。”Clint说，他觉得很好玩。

“Jimmy那么做的时候真可爱——要我说，你可以向他学学，”Tony建议道，“这肯定能降低你散发出的威胁指数。”

Steve正在咬着自己的大拇指指甲，试图换个话题。

“看看那些来复枪，”他无力地说，“和我们以前的一样。”

“立体脆？”Clint问他。

“没错，一个小时后出发。”Stephen向他的下属下命令道；然后看了Jim一眼。

“哦哦哦，我知道那个眼神。”Tony抢着说。

“你看过太多这种电影了，兄弟。”Clint说。

“为什么要舍弃这种小乐子呢？”Tony耸了耸肩。

Stephen在他的帐篷里和Jim碰了面。他的脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，拿出一条小小的巧克力棒。

“哦，”Steve说，“我们，呃，我们在得到巧克力的时候也很兴——兴奋。记得吗？”

Bucky发出一个模糊的声音，像是有些愤怒。

“Buck？”

“不记得了。”

Stephen把巧克力喂给了Jimmy，后者用自己的牙齿接住了，还邀请Stephen来咬上一口。

“你们也会这么做吗？”Tony状似随意地问道。

“这套装备看上非常有用。”Steve急匆匆地说，他这话说得可非常不妙，因为那套装备刚好就开始从他们身上脱下来。

“为了好运。”Jim说着咬上了Stephen的下唇，一边解着他的上衣纽扣。

“我的天呐，他们就像兔子一样，”Tony在几分钟后带着钦佩的语气赞叹道，“你们还有场仗要打呢，先生们！”——然后他转向Steve——“你们也会这么做吗？你们就是这么为我们赢得了二战的胜利？因为好运？”

“但是这——这么做也许很明智，因为——他们——在地上，因为床很，呃......”——Steve尴尬地吞咽了一下——“Buck，还记得我们那时候的床会发出吱嘎声吗？”他问道，似乎是想分散Bucky的注意力，后者的眼睛已经黏在屏幕上了，眼睛瞪得大大的，眼神像被冻住了一样。

“不记得了。”Bucky的声音有点慌乱。

“我们睡觉的时候，如果想换个姿势，它们就会吱嘎作响。当，呃，当我们睡在——睡在自己的床上。两张床。我们分别睡在自己的床上。”

“我以为你之前说你们为了保暖会睡在一起？”Tony无辜地提醒他道。

在屏幕上，Jim正在喊着Stephen的名字；Stephen盖住了他的嘴巴，一边笑着，以免让其他士兵听到他们的声音。

“不记得了。”Bucky嘟囔着，更加慌乱了。

“你不记得了？你十分钟前才刚跟我们说过，”Tony说，“难道你下一歩就会忘了自己打过二战吗？”

Clint兴奋地看了Tony一眼。他们可真恶劣，他们现在做的事；这对Steve来说有点刻薄，他可是一个禁欲隐忍的人，这对Bucky来说就更刻薄了，他已经慌乱到了极点。

但这真是太，太他妈的好玩了。

但也许这可以帮他们认清所有其他人都已经注意到的事实。就这点来说，他们正在做一件好事，一件高尚的事。

“哦，天呐，Jim中士，”Tony对着屏幕喊道，“这一招可真是高啊。你看Stephen都扭动起来了？等等——他是一个中士，对吧？”

Bucky看上去像是要昏过去了。

“我们——我们看的是什么电影，说真的？”Steve问道，声音里带着浓厚的情绪，脸涨得通红。

“我不知道！”Tony坚定地说，双手扬在半空中就好像他自己也很惊讶事情竟然会这么发展，“我就只是读了剧情梗概，朋友。”

事后温存的一幕倒是特别温情。

“看他们在擦他们的枪，”Clint说，“哇哦，这在三分钟之前还是某个委婉说法，不是吗？你们也会这么做吗？擦枪？”——他撞了撞Bucky的膝盖——“你记得吗？”

“不。”Bucky脆弱地说。

“是你不会这么做的‘不’，还是你不记得的‘不’？”

“快看看这个！”Tony叫了起来，“这个角度——他看上去就和队长一模一样！他们是怎么做到的，他们到底是怎么找到这么一个演员——”

“确实是一模一样！”Clint也说。

Steve拒绝承认他们说的没错。

Jim朝Stephen扑了过去，把他一起拉进了下一轮乱糟糟的亲热中，在每个该爱抚的地方都好好爱抚了一番。

“还记得——”Steve开口说，把手放在了Bucky的大腿上。

他没能说完他要说的话。Bucky因为Steve的触碰蹦得有十英尺那么高。他吞咽了一下，看上去很不自在。

“呃，失陪一下。”他喃喃道，有礼得不符合他的人设。

他从沙发上站了起来，跑走了。

“Buck！”Steve在后面喊道，心里猛地一惊。

Sam走了进来，他刚办完杂事回来。

“发生了什么事？”他问道，把耳塞拿了下来，“我刚才看到一个慌张的前杀手逃走——”

他看到了屏幕上的画面。

 “好吧。”他冷静地说。

又重新把耳塞戴了回去，转个身，走了出去。

“等等——Sam！Sam，那不是我！Sam！”Steve徒劳地喊道。

“所以你确实看出来那个Stephen长得和你很像咯，”Tony说，“那你也看出那个Jimmy和你男朋友长得很像咯？”

“T——闭嘴！”Steve很是恼怒。

他用手扒了扒自己的头发。

“到底该死的发生了什么？”

“这个嘛，”Tony镇定地说，“Barnes很显然不喜欢这个电影——也许他并不是很赞同那里面对战争生活的细节描述——你觉得怎么样，队长？你和他一样是个士兵——”

“也许他是不喜欢那里面的浪漫部分。”Clint试了试水，想看看他是不是能够把Steve拐进这个话题里去。

出乎意料的是Steve竟然踏进了这个陷进。

“不——什么？为什么？”他有点尴尬地问。

“因为那是两个男人？在上个世纪四十年代的时候？”Tony干巴巴地说。

“不，Bucky不是那样的人，”Steve说，再次扒了扒头发，“我是说，是的，那时候两个男人在一起确实很危险，显然的，但是Bucky没有——Bucky是那种相互宽容、互不干扰的人。我们已经告诉过他——我们谈过这个。”

Tony的眉毛要挑到他的发际线上去了。

“你们谈过性？”Clint问道，他的嘴巴咧得太开了，肯定让他的脸很不舒服。

“不——拜托，停一停吧，”Steve说，电影已经被他们忘到一边去了，“Sam和我在谈话，然后这个话题就这么出现了。”

“性吗？”Clint再次确定道。

“谈话进行得怎么样？”Tony问道。

Steve摇了摇头，耸了耸肩。

“他接受的很好——你们在问什么，我不是......”

“他有没有觉得这个主意很吸引人，也许？”Tony问他。

Steve弹了弹舌头，再次动怒：“哦，拜托，Tony，别又来了。”

“我只是说说，这可是你的男朋友意识到他是你的男朋友的好时机——”

“他问Sam有没有跟男人在一起过，然后问我有没有和男人在一起过——”

“你对此的回答是......”Tony引着他继续。

“我说到目前为止还没有男人让我有那种感觉。”Steve慢吞吞地说。

“好吧，那么就是说，还没有其他男人让你有这种感觉，这很棒，”Tony说，“我的天呐，你可真是专一。不管怎么样，那终结者是怎么回答的.....？”

Steve回想起那次的对话。

“什么都没说，我记得，”他说，“他只是一副在思考的样子——听着，我不知道他现在喜欢什么，他不跟我说这个的。我只知道在过去，他跟很多女孩约会过。”

“那就是两种都行。”Tony说。

Steve不耐烦地吐了一口气。

“听着，我只是说说，”Tony无比真诚地说，朝他靠过来，“要是你也感兴趣的话，他肯定也有这个意向。”

“Tony，他是——不是这样的——”

“他喜欢他看到的，”Tony反驳道，“他在电影里看到的就是他自己和你，在跳着神秘的舞蹈，他喜欢那个。”

“他看上去不像喜欢的样子。”Steve说，有点沮丧。

“那很显然对他有影响。”Tony说。

“我觉得你解读别人不自在的方法可真扭曲。”

“我告诉你，兄弟，”Tony说，“那家伙带着炖牛肉去床上找你的时间会比你想象得要早。”

 

~

Steve带着些紧张走进了他和Bucky共同的公寓。房间里很安静。他又往里面走了几步，想捕捉到他室友的声音。

浴室的门砰得一声打开了，Bucky走了出来，一副刚刚洗好澡的样子，脸上的表情有些狼狈，长发微湿，上衣因为沾湿了而一块块地黏在身上。他看了一眼Steve，面无表情走过他身边，无视了他的存在。

“Buck，”Steve说，拽住了他的金属手臂，“上帝啊，你身上真冰。”

他收回手，有些惊讶。

Bucky左手臂上的金属页片发出轻微的嗡嗡声。

“洗冷水澡肯定冻坏了吧。”Steve说，有些不知所措。

“是啊，随便吧。”Bucky嘟囔着。

他急匆匆地冲向自己的房间，砰得一声又关上了门，留下Steve一个人困惑地站在原地。

 

~

Tony正在他的实验室里瞎忙活，Jarvis低沉的声音在房间里响了起来。

“Sir，你要求我在Barnes中士，我在此引用你的原话，‘做出任何危险的、暴力的或不符合他性格的行为’时通知你，虽然我们并不是很清楚他是什么性格。”

“是的，J，怎么了？”Tony问道。

“他很友善地问厨师能不能做土豆炖牛肉。”

Tony猛地扭过头，咋呼地叫了起来。

“快点，通知Clint。”

 

~

Bucky有些犹豫地把脑袋探进Steve的房间。

“Steve？”他低声喊了一句。

Steve抬头看向他，把素描本放在了膝盖上。

“呃，厨房里有炖牛肉，要是你想要的话。”Bucky有些别扭地说。

Steve慢慢眨了眨眼睛，突然有点焦虑。

Bucky考虑了一下，走到了Steve的床边。后者把素描本推到一边，看着他。

“Steve，”Bucky说，一副不确定的样子，“我们以前有没有......有没有......我们没有......”——他鼓起脸颊，尴尬地挠了挠下巴——“那部电影。”

“没有，Buck，没有，我们从来没有，我们”——Steve清了清嗓子——“我们从来没那么做过。”

Bucky点了点头。

“我猜到了。因为有时候——我会觉得很疑惑。”

“是的，我知道，分不清记忆和梦——”Steve一下子停住了，“你做过那样的梦？我们两个的？”

“厨房里有炖牛肉。”Bucky弱弱地重复了一遍。

Steve怀疑他是不是应该把这句话当作是一个什么暗号。

“我曾经——我曾经想这么做过吗？”Bucky问他。

“我......”Steve叹了口气，“我不知道，Buck，你从来没说过。”

“好吧。”

Bucky慢慢地吸着气，Steve意识到自己也在不由自主地跟着他的节奏呼吸。

但是Bucky盯着Steve的目光却灼热又坚定，还带着些古怪的不安。Steve的心跳得很快；他感到自己有些颤抖。发现他竟然没办法移动。

Bucky张开嘴巴，又合上了；又张开嘴，像是要挣扎着说出些什么，却找不到字眼。最后，他突然急促地吸了一口气，一个干脆利落地倾身，轻轻用嘴唇擦过Steve的嘴唇。

Steve一动也不动。Bucky抬眼看他，在评估着些什么，他的脸看上去年轻极了，那张脸对他无所隐瞒，又无比脆弱。

Steve一下靠向前去。

他用双手抓住Bucky扎成一个小辫的头发，把自己的嘴唇牢牢地贴在Bucky的嘴唇上，让两个人陷入一个迫不及待的、久违的吻里，缠绵着直到他们的呼吸系统发出了抗议。

等他结束这个吻时，Bucky看上去已经头晕目眩了，他的眼珠瞪得大大的，嘴巴还是和刚才陷入那个吻里时一样半张着。

“有意思。”Steve吸了一口气，双手还放在Bucky的发间。 

“好的有意思还是坏的有意思？”Bucky的声音很低沉。

“那种有什么东西遗失了很久刚刚回归原位的有意思，”Steve说，“那种拼图碎片终于拼到一起的有意思。画龙点睛说我一笔让整幅画变得完美的有意思。”

“好吧，那就是好的有意思。非常夸张，但是很准确，”Bucky说着点了点头，“我之前——我之前不知道我应不应该，然后我想”——他颤抖着吸了一口气——“管他呢，就算是错误的试探也肯定不会破坏我们之间有的东西，既然七十年的洗脑也破坏不了的话。”

“不是错误的。”Steve纠正他。

Bucky咬了咬嘴唇，眼神明亮。

“我们应该试一试吗，也许？从现在开始？”

“绝对的。当然。”

Bucky歪着嘴露出一个坏笑，伸出双臂环住了Steve的脖颈，把他拉了过来，他那温暖的、柔软的嘴唇滑到了Steve的唇上，他的胡渣蹭着Steve的下巴。他轻轻擦过Steve的下唇，让后者发出一声惊讶的轻笑。

“好吧，下地狱算了。”Bucky说，贴着Steve的唇咧开嘴笑了。

“或者，”Steve吸了一口气，很是兴奋，“上天堂。”

 

 

END


End file.
